Happiest day
by APHBrussels
Summary: This is going to be the happiest day of our recent lives. If someone tries to mess with it I will make sure they will be stopped. My story as a toys will be over.


I just wanted to play  
I just wanted to be normal  
To fit in with the other normal kids.

Unfotunatly it wasn't meant to be like that.  
Thet didn't accept me at all.  
I was a joke to them.

From the very start I was..I was never supposed to be taken serious or like my emtions mattered to them. They invited me to events so just so they could see the hope in me getting crushed. To them it was just a game. A game that would ended up ruining my life.

Because their last joke ended up costing my life. To be clear they didn't kill me, neither did I commit suicide. I just assume that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when everything that would end my life onfolded.

It is sad that that will be what will be the thing that most people will know of my life. Yet it is a thing many people want, make the news. Yet it was not for a good reason at all.

'Young boy murdered in front of new local pizza resaurant.' That is the headline from the newspaper the day I dissapeared. It is weird that they included that I was murdered. It is weird because my body was never found. The only thing that they could have seen was the blood on the pavement.

The place I was murdered at was the newly opened Fredbear's family diner. The owners are very nice people, I knew them, friends of my parents.

I was reported missing for a while before the article was out. Since the testing of DNA wasn't in existance yet, they coudn't test if it was my blood. They concluded it was me based on witnesses from that day.

Not that anyone saw the murder itself but people said they saw me around the restaurant around the time that the murder took place. I dissapeard from the public eye and that is why they assumed that it was me. Not that they were wrong in any aspect since the blood in front of that diner was indeed mine.

I was some what glad that they assume it was me from the start because it would have been way harder for the people to not know who that murdered child was in front of their favorite place.

It was supposed to be a happy place and I didn't want my death to prevent that from being the case. Of course I wouldn't. I didn't hate the people at the diner, I just hated the man that had made a end to my life.

My parents weren't around much because they were bussy people. So reporting me missing had never happend untill one of them noticed that I was gone and that could have taken ages and ages.

Not that they didn't care it's just..Well they just didn't have the time to care to much I guess. I understand that they had to work for the money and that their jobs weren't the ones that would shower them with money but it didn't make me less lonely.

It had gotten to the point that it was not that hard to hide the bullying from they were never around there wants really much to hide in the first place, always to late to see the damage that had been done to me.

Though I would have never wished this to happen to them. Yes they weren't around much but they were not bad parents. Losing their son was not something they would have had to go through.

Now it has been many years since my death and I tried to protect other kids. I didn't want them to meet the same fate as I did.

Unfortunate I failed to do so. After I got killed at least 10 other kids have met the same fate. He keeps me from helping them. He knows that I am there and he knows what my body is limited too.

Yet that will not stop us from getting revenge. This puppet will get free from the strings that have bound him to be useless. I will give these kids their peace even if that means I have to become a monster myself.

And after 30 years I have been able to find a way to give them their peace. Their spirits have been able to move on. Even the kid that was killed by one of the suits.

A ghost without a real body was able to find peace in the afterlife. The party that was thrown to finally allow them to pass on was an emotionall one.

Because I had grown close to these kids. I had been protecting them from the dangers of this world.

They have become so dear to me and now they are going to life on while I stay here to finish this for good. Burn this place to the ground with the murder inside.

I now know that for a little moment at least I had friends.

This really was the happiest day of my life.

 _Guys for me please make sure you are okay in the afterlife. Don't do stupid stuff or get in trouble._

 _Don't hold grudges for the past because that problem is to be fixed._

 _Thank you for everything._


End file.
